The adventures of Mr.Rocky
by Doublechoc-chipicecreamwebzeb
Summary: will tai+mrrocky b best friends forever?or will tai just get crushed by a confused snorlax?


THE ADVENTURES OF MR. ROCKY  
  
Author: Once a-pon a time, in a galaxy far far away…  
  
(*Queue Star Wars music*)  
  
The digimon people were just about to go to summer camp, when the evil digi empire sucked them into his time-dimension portal thingy and shot them into another universe…  
  
Matt: Where are we.  
Tai: I do not know.  
Doublechoc-chipicecreamwebzeb: Wow, that's original!  
Mimi: What is that strange voice.  
Sora: I do not know.  
T.K.: Where is the ice cream.  
Izzy: I do not know.  
Joe: Why have I just been shot?  
All (except Joe + Doublechoc-chipicecreamwebzeb): I do not know.  
Kari: Hello.  
No-one-in-particular: Why hello there.  
  
Gigantic rock falls out of the sky  
  
Kari: What a big rock.  
Tai: I could put a collar on that and keep it as a pet and it would be my best friend in the whole wide world.  
Matt: You're an idiot Tai you know that.  
Tai: I sure do!  
  
Tai walks over to rock and hugs it.  
  
Tai: Do you want to be my friend?  
Mr. Rocky: _________________  
Tai: Did you here that guys? He wants to be my friend! Uuuh, Matt, you can walk him first.  
Matt: No.  
Tai: Don't you like Mr. Rocky?  
Matt: No  
T.K.: I love him! He's so cute and cuddly!  
Sora: I think he'll look cool in my sunglasses!!!!  
  
Sora takes out sunglasses  
  
Sora: Wicked!  
Mimi: Mr. Rocky, could you sign my hat?  
Mr. Rocky: ____________________  
Mimi: Oh my god! He put some dirt on my hat! Thank you so so ssoooooo much!!!!!!!!!  
Joe: Uuhh, sorry to break up the family reunion, but I'm sort of dieing over here!!  
Izzy: Sure you are Joe, Sure you are. Hello Mr. Rocky!!!!  
Kari: Come on Matt and Joe, I hate that thingy ma bobby.  
  
Enter bouncing heads  
  
Koromon: Hello Tai, I'm Koromon yadda yadda yadda… Hello Mr. Rocky!  
  
Other bouncing heads join their digi-destined in whatever they are doing.  
  
Enter Myotismon  
  
Myotismon: I am Myotismon, leader of the - Oh my god, It's Mr. Rocky!  
  
Enter Speedy the hamster  
  
Speedy: *Squeak!*  
  
Exit Speedy the hamster  
  
MONTHS LATER…   
  
Crowd: MR. ROCKY!!!!  
Mr. Rocky: __*Scrunch*_________  
  
Enter Snorlax  
  
Snorlax (in head): Oops, wrong show! But I'm so tired!  
  
Snorlax collapses on crowd crushing them to death.  
  
Tai: I must save Mr. Rocky!  
Matt: *Groans*  
  
Tai runs into crowd, reaches the 12 foot stage, and…Gets his leg broken by Snorlax' ear.  
  
Tai: YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get me to the hospital.  
  
Tai passes out  
  
Koromon: We'd better get him to the digi-hospital!  
Matt: No wait, I could be the leader. *Snigger* *Evil grin*  
T.K.: Mr. Rocky!!!!!!!  
Matt: No T.K., don't get your legs crushed too! Anyway, there are loads more perfectly good rocks around here! There's a load in our back garden!  
T.K.: Lots of baby Mr. Rockies!  
Matt: Don't forget Mrs. Rocky!  
Kari: *Groan*  
Joe: Burry me at make-out-creek! UUUEEERRRGGGHHH!!!  
Mimi: Who just died?  
Sora: Was it Jerry?  
Izzy: NNNNNOOOOO!!!! JERRY SPRINGER IS DEAD!!!!?????? *Bursts into tears*  
Matt: There there Izzy, we'll make your lap-top better.  
Izzy: You will? Thanks guys. AAAAAUUUUUUU Group hug!  
  
All back away from Izzy in disgust  
  
  
Izzy: Oh my god guys!   
Joe: What? UUUEEEGGGHHH!!!  
Izzy: My cyber-girlfriend's online!  
Matt: Wha'?  
Sora: Izzy has a girlfriend? What did you do, post her a picture of Matt and claim it was you!!!???  
Izzy: I haven't ever seen her, and she hasn't ever seen me, we just like each other's personalities.  
Matt: Ga?  
Izzy: We like what the other person is like  
Matt: Ya.  
Izzy: I'm going to ask her where she is and to see if she could visit me.  
Sora: Hey, where's Mimi?  
  
Looks over her shoulder to see Mimi tapping away at the keyboard of a lap top computer.  
  
Matt: Hum… Looks like a job for…  
Doublechoc-chipicecreamwebzeb: This'll all end in tears!  
Matt: I don't care if it will all end in tears; I'm going to solve this mystery with the help of…  
  
Matt semi-explodes and comes out coughing in a stupid detective costume.  
  
Matt: …Matt Holmes!  
All: UURREEUUGGHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
Matt: Whoo hoo! I am now the leader!  
Doublechoc-chipicecreamwebzeb: Who are you the leader of? Everyone died because of your dumb - ass costume and statements.  
Matt: I'm the leader of… WWWAAA!!!  
Doublechoc-chipicecreamwebzeb: I told you this would all end in tears!   
  
Doublechoc-chipicecreamwebzeb: And so ends our tale of Mr. Rocky, and the terrible tragedies that he brought. So, who wants candy?  
THE  
N… Matt: No, wait, I have this full-healing-potion from Diablo, AAAHHH!!!  
  
Enter the butcher  
  
The butcher: Ahh, fresh meat!  
Matt: Mummy!  
  
THE  
N  
D   
  
  



End file.
